Water collecting on a vehicle roof panel should be diverted away from the door openings where it can splash onto a vehicle passenger. Also, the vehicle roof must meet several vehicle level attributes and requirements. Aesthetic styling, overall vehicle height, modal frequency requirements, strength requirements, as well as sealing, each impart unique constraints on the design of a vehicle roof structure.